


Toy Gun Mishaps

by Little_Plants_Love



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dmitri sometimes wonders if Wallace would ever betray him, Gen, nerf guns, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love
Summary: Hubert made the mistake of giving The Wall staff NERF guns and Dmitri isn't happy about it
Kudos: 12





	Toy Gun Mishaps

Dmitri cursed silently to himself as he snuck down a hall, swearing that he’d kill Hubert for putting this idea into the heads of his staff. It’d been the general who’d suggested it, during one of the staff outings- it’d been a joke at first, but had quickly turned into a full plan of action. Before the month was over, the staff of The Wall had gathered a couple hundred toy guns and likely well over a few thousand foam bullets to go along with them. They’d scattered the items around The Wall, and the first ‘training session’ had begun.

It was a free-for-all, supplies scattered about and the only rule being not to draw a real gun.

The warden crept around a corner, scanning the hall from left to right before straightening his posture. He turned, only to quite suddenly take one of the foam bullets right between the eyes. Dmitri let out a surprised shout and fell backwards, staring up with wide eyes at the person who’d pulled the trigger- Wallace, stalking closer to the man on the ground with an almost dangerous look in his narrowed eyes. 

For a moment, Dmitri wondered if he was going to die here, on his own terf, by one of his own men- and then questioned if Wallace was ever really one of his men at all- but then that dangerous look had passed, and Wallace held a hand out to his boss with a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright, Sir? That probably wasn’t pleasant- I was trying to hit the side of your head, and you turned around.” The much younger man apologized, helping the warden off of the ground and dipping his head respectfully. Dmitri swallowed heavily and brushed himself off, picking back up his own plastic gun.

“I’m alright, Pemberton. You wouldn’t be, if that had hit my eye.” Petrov growled, hesitating for a moment before sighing and adding onto his sentence. “Impressive aim, though. Even if I hadn’t turned, if that was a real gun, I’d be a goner.” He tried his best to ignore the beaming smile he got in return as he reloaded his toy gun- and, with a flick of the wrist, shot Wallace square in the chest.

“Now we’re even. Come on, let’s go track down Grigori and give him a taste of his own medicine.”


End file.
